


Loathing

by TheMondayChild



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMondayChild/pseuds/TheMondayChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy comes to stay with Kagome's family and eventually ends up ruining her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loathing

**Note: All are human in this one.**

Kagome had always been very familiar with the concept of child abuse, herself a victim of the ugly habit when either or both of her parents were feeling particularly stressed, but she hadn't heard of parent abuse until they adopted Inuyasha Takahashi. She still remembered that very day, walking home from elementary school in the blistering heat only to come through the door and see her parents waiting hand and foot on a boy who appeared to be just a few years older than her. None of them seemed to notice her presence, so she sat in the living room across from them on the floor and waited to be introduced.

Nothing, not even a glance.

Until her father, who had been drinking steadily since the evening before, nearly tripped over her, causing him to stumble and the glass of juice he was holding to fall on her, the red, sticky liquid soaking her clean, white uniform shirt and the glass hurting her head and leaving a bump before bouncing off her skull and to the carpet. That small pain seemed like nothing when her father's fist angrily slammed into her head, hitting the same spot several times before abruptly stopping. Hating her tears but not able to stop crying, Kagome looked up to see the boy grinding the heel of his foot into her father's neck, forcing his face into the ground.

The boy smiled at her, brushing his long dark hair out of his face. All she could do was stare at him in horror for hurting her parent and humiliating him. Eventually, the boy scowled at her less than warm reception of his actions and removed his foot from the adult's neck, going back to his spot on the couch, where he promptly demanded another glass of juice, calling her father a name that she didn't quite know the meaning of but knew was a bad word instinctively.

She found out later that her parents were in a gang and Inuyasha was the only son of their leader, a man who, along with his completely innocent wife, was killed by rival gang members. Inuyasha had witnessed the entire thing from inside the closet where his mother had stashed him beforehand, and had waited until the men who killed his parents let their guard down before shooting them all expertly, with skill that seemed far too advanced to belong to a mere thirteen-year-old. Kagome, only ten at the time she found out from a bragging Inuyasha a week into his stay, was now doubly scared of the strange boy who had so easily taken down someone like her father, a person she was convinced was the strongest man in the world.

Her father was very strong, there was absolutely no denying that. For years she had borne bruises that she didn't even bother to explain away, most of them his handiwork. But Inuyasha was stronger, and he grew more powerful every day. Fear had always been the dominant emotion she felt towards her father, smothering the little bursts of love here and there, but just the thought of making the boy angry made her start to tremble.

In hindsight, it was no surprise that he was the one to take her virginity. It wasn't like she would have even dreamed of refusing him.

It was winter break of her first year in high school. Inuyasha was a senior and the most infamous boy in school, which somehow made everyone like him. Especially the girls. Kagome was always surrounded by "friends" who wanted her to introduce them to her "brother". Every time, she politely yet firmly explained that she and Inuyasha hardly knew each other and they were not related, he was just a house guest. Still, they kept trying, and sometimes she gave the more annoying or unattractive ones his personal number, just because.

One day, after a particularly high amount of phone calls, Inuyasha stomped into her room. For a second, she regretted ever giving his number out at all, and her stomach tightened in fear. It was a stupid and childish way of getting back at him for stealing her parents' attention. Sure, he prevented her from getting hurt, but now they never spoke to her. Forcing her features into some semblance of calmness, she stared back at him, silently daring him to get to the point or get out.

"You need new clothes."

Well, that came out of nowhere. "What?"

"You need new clothes," he repeated, emphasizing his words like she was stupid or hard of hearing. "Come on, I'll take you shopping."

"But Mom—"

"Your parents are gone. We're taking my car and we'll go alone. I've just gotta get out of this fuckin' house for a while."

She nodded, still suspicious. He hardly ever spoke to her and she was fine with that. Wanting to buy her things, useful things, just seemed so out there. But Kagome wasn't going to turn down his offer. Her wardrobe consisted of a few pairs of plain, cotton panties, two uniform shirts, two uniform skirts, one dress for special occasions, a pair of jeans, a pair of jean shorts, a long-sleeved shirt, and a t-shirt. Nothing much, but she had never even thought to complain or demand things. That didn't mean she didn't want things, though, but it was with the kind of longing other teenage girls had toward maybe their third favorite celebrity crushes, knowing they'd never get what they wanted but not quite caring.

Even though he was a minor, Inuyasha smoked and drank, something he knew she heartily disapproved of but did both anyway in between smirks the entire drive to the mall. Now Kagome was sure he was getting back at her for her passive aggressive handing out of his phone number. The entire time, she clung to the grab handle, praying that they wouldn't get pulled over and arrested or get into a car accident. Noticing her fear, he turned up the loud metal music he was listening to even louder and placed a hand on her knee, making her jump.

"Don't worry, baby, you're safe with me," he drawled with a slimy smile on his face.

She wanted to tell him to fuck off.

She didn't.

Finally, after about half a rosary, they pulled into the mall parking lot, Inuyasha uncaringly stealing a parking space from a family in a minivan and flipping them off when they beeped at him. She tried to communicate with her eyes how sorry she was and how she in no way approved of his actions or his existence, but they sped away before she could get it all out. Grabbing her wrist, he impatiently tugged her along from store to store, picking out the clothes she'd wear. They were the kinds of clothes the older, trashy girls wore, the kind who hung out with Inuyasha. Only a handful of them could be considered somewhat decent, and she resolved to take a bus to the mall the next chance she got and exchange them for money, half of which she'd use to buy a couple of proper items of clothing and the other half she'd save. Inuyasha spent liberally, something that astounded her since he didn't have a job and neither did either of her parents. Had he inherited something from his mom and dad? She wanted to ask, but he always got very angry and ended up yelling and storming away when someone brought them up, and she really didn't feel like being abandoned twenty minutes away from home.

It was impossible not to notice the stares directed at them. Some of them disapproving, mostly from older people, although a few older men and women were throwing heated glances his way. The gazes of the people closer to their age generally fell into two categories, separated by sexual preference: disgust or lustful interest. Kagome was about to dwell on that and examine it, but then realized she was all but invisible at his side, so eclipsed was she by the mere aura of his personality, and okay, maybe his dark good looks and the bulge in his jeans that was definitely not enhanced by a rolled-up pair of socks or anything like that.

It wasn't like she had spied on him on _purpose_ , they just lived in the same house and she had accidentally walked in on him a couple times over the years and saw some things she definitely should not have seen. Thankfully, he'd never done the same to her.

"Bras," he muttered, bringing her attention back to him.

Kagome immediately colored. "M-Mom said I'm too young for that," she stuttered, more than a little uncomfortable with the fact he had even thought of that.

He laughed. "She's not the one who has to see your fuckin' tits all day every day, jiggling up and down the halls…" he trailed off, squinting at a map they passed.

"Excuse me?!" she sputtered and stopped, yanking her wrist from his grip, not sure how to react.

Inuyasha faced her, an annoyed expression on his face. "Everybody looks at you. Every _fucking_ body. Time to strap those things down before the goddamn bio teacher decides to cop a feel."

Kagome gasped. "Mr. Henderson is married!"

He merely rolled his eyes. "Any man who works at a high school isn't gonna be too serious about his wedding vows, trust me. Especially when he has a girl like you in his classroom," he said, pointedly staring at her chest before looking back up at her.

Feeling violated and not very enthusiastic about returning to school, Kagome fought the urge to cover her chest and instead meekly followed him to a lingerie store, privately still fuming, her anger only escalating when she got a good look at the articles of clothing in the store. It was all much, much too adult for her. Still, he was paying, and she could just come back and exchange everything anyway. By the time she was done being in shock, Inuyasha already had an armful of pieces and she moved toward the cash register.

"Try 'em on," he said, nodding in the direction of the fitting room.

"B-but all the other times—"

"You need a more precise fit for these things. Try 'em on."

She had been about to protest before he interrupted her, intending to point out that during their hurried trips through the other stores he had only held the clothes up to her, nodded in satisfaction, and purchased them. Wanting to protest again, she cowered when she saw the look on his face, his eyes more stern than her father's could ever be.

Lowering her head in defeat, she grabbed the stack of padded and unpadded bras from him, blushing at the imagined looks she was receiving. Resolving to get the embarrassing process over with as soon as possible, she tugged off her shirt, quickly pulling on the items that seemed made to take off instead of made to support her still growing chest. Somehow, Inuyasha had guessed her bust size exactly, something she was sure even she would have gotten wrong. It was unnerving, but she shrugged it off, glad it shaved a few minutes off the time she had to spend with him. Hooking on her last bra, a lacy, wine red thing that she had avoided until the last moment, she observed herself in the mirror only to see the door silently open and admit Inuyasha before closing.

Immediately, she wanted to yell at him, but stopped the sound in her throat, not wanting to bring attention to them.

"What are you doing in here?!" she hissed, her palm twitching with the urge to slap him.

His dark eyes looked her up and down. "Very nice," he commented, leaning against the door. "Just like I thought. Take off your shorts."

Kagome's mouth opened and closed a few times before she was able to regain her ability to speak. "What are you talking about?"

He stepped closer to her and warning bells went off in her head, telling her to run and to do it _now_.

"Did you think all this is for free?" he whispered, reaching out a hand and grabbing her shoulder. She flinched, realizing it was too late to flee. "Nah, baby. Nothing's for free when it's from me. Time for you to pay up."

She hated herself for being so scared, and later she hated herself for not even thinking of stopping him. Slowly, with shaking hands, she unbuttoned her shorts, flinching when he impatiently began to tug the tight garment down her thighs, grabbing handfuls of her flesh along the way, kneading and squeezing her in places no one had ever touched before. Formerly innocent places, like the back of her knees, reduced her to a mass of jelly when he stroked them just right. Without knowing it, she sat down on the fitting room bench, and Inuyasha knelt between her legs, spreading them open. An evil glint in his eye, he gripped the back of her knees (which made her moan softly) and pulled her to the edge of the bench, her panty-covered innocence right in his face. For a moment, he closed his eyes and just pressed his face into her before shakily exhaling and looking back up at her. The look on his face gave her goose bumps and her tongue darted out to wet her suddenly dry lips.

"Let's get rid of these," he said, his fingers tracing around the edges of her underwear. "They don't match."

At the urging of his fingers, she lifted her hips and he pulled her panties down and off of her, stuffing them into his pocket. She'd never see them again. Kagome was suddenly embarrassed that she had never even thought about "maintenance" down there. She was far from being a hairy girl, but most of the girls she knew who were sexually experienced shaved most or all of it off, and hers remained completely untouched, just like the rest of her.

"Is this okay?" she whispered, disgusted at the fact that she was embarrassed about her pubes during something she wasn't even quite sure was consensual. Was she being raped? Should she call the cops after this? Did the fact that she was casually speaking to him imply consent? What the heck was going on?!

"Huh?" he muttered, spreading her open with his thumbs.

"Forget it," she replied in a tinier whisper.

Looking up at her with one brow higher than the other, Inuyasha took his fingers away from her and put his hands on either side of her hips, getting off of his knees and leaning over until his face was in her face. Her cheeks hot with something that was not embarrassment, Kagome looked at him with crossed eyes, wondering how long he was going to just stare at her and if her eyes really would get stuck that way. Finally, he closed the distance between them and softly, carefully, kissed her. For some reason, that was more shocking than him touching her private parts. He kissed her again, gently coaxing her lips into parting and then sweetly touching his tongue to hers, tasting like mint instead of the cigarettes and liquor she had been expecting. That surprise was enough to make her moan, and her hands gradually inched around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair. Despite her limited experience, he made her feel like she was doing a good job, panting and moaning in a sexy way she did not know men were capable of, least of all Inuyasha.

His hands ghosted up her naked sides and made their way around her back, where they busied themselves with unhooking her bra, expertly doing so in less time than she would have been able to do. Kagome hardly felt him remove her last remaining piece of clothing, but she did feel his hand on her breast, cupping it, weighing it, squeezing it.

"34B," he sighed, the words barely a puff against her lips. "I fuckin' knew it."

Deciding to ignore that comment, she eagerly kissed him again, giving him all the passion she had. Kagome had never had a boyfriend, had never even had a boy who was just a friend, and was never one of those girls interested in romance novels or anything like that. She had opted out of sex ed, the mere idea of seeing a movie with the rest of her class that focused on the biological part of bumping uglies something that terrified her out of her wits. She stayed away from all non-educational and non-social networking websites, meaning she had never viewed even a bit of porn. All in all, she had no clue as to how a man and a woman went about having sex. She had a vague idea that both participants had to be naked and preferably married, and she knew kissing went on, but that was about it. She knew what a penis looked like, thanks to cruel fate and Inuyasha, but she didn't know exactly what she was supposed to do with it, if anything at all. But she didn't think about any of those things in that fitting room. She was truly living in the moment, enjoying his fingers teasing her nipples and his tongue tangling with hers.

Inuyasha, probably growing bored with simply making out, abandoned her lips for the breast he had been teasing last, sucking the nipple into his mouth. Kagome cried out louder than she intended and arched her back while pressing his head closer to her. She could feel him smirk against her breast and wished he would act like a Disney prince and just stop being so like himself for a few minutes. Her attempt at telepathic communication did not reach him, and he made lewd, wet sucking sounds which embarrassed her by turning her on further, her lower stomach and pussy now churning and burning and begging for something she didn't know how to do on her own. But he knew.

"Poor baby," he murmured, his breath against her wet breast making her shiver. "If I tease you anymore, you'll cum without ever being properly touched."

His hoarse voice made her clench down below and then he was there, touching her again, just on the outside, playing with her curls and making her want to slam his head or hands or whatever into her and force them to do _something_.

"I-I-I'm a v-virgin," she said, not sure if she wanted him to be disgusted and leave or lay her down on a bed of roses and propose marriage.

He laughed. "Everybody knows that."

She was going to ask him what that was supposed to mean when he ducked down and stuck his tongue inside of her. Gasping, her legs rushed together and her thighs squeezed his head for a moment before he gripped her knees again and held them apart, keeping his hands there. Inuyasha's tongue was everywhere inside her, pleasuring her in a way she had never even imagined in places she hadn't known existed. With one soft suck to the place that felt the best when he touched it, the world exploded and the best thing she'd ever felt spread from where he was touching her to the rest of her body. Kagome made sounds that she probably would have thought of as ridiculous and animalistic if she could actually hear them and her body jerked. Inuyasha cupped her ass in his hands and continued to lick her, and before the feeling ended, she felt it again, but smaller this time. After a while, she realized she had somehow come to rest in his lap, lying against his chest. He held her, absently stroking her along the skin of her ribs with his thumbs and looking at their reflection in the mirror.

"What… What was…"

"Orgasm. You just had an orgasm. Well, two. Or three." The thoughtful look on his face was replaced by a lascivious grin.

"Need to go home," she murmured, feeling tired. She had a lot of homework to do.

"Still haven't gotten my payment."

Before she could remember what that meant, he was standing and she hooked her legs around him automatically. Opening her mouth to ask him what he was doing, she instead only had the opportunity to gasp in stunned hurt when something was forced inside her, something hot and hard. Inuyasha covered her mouth, a fierce look on his face. Something trickled down her leg, and she felt a burning and stinging and stretching in that area that had been feeling so nice just a few minutes before. Tears leaked from her eyes and blurred her vision. His mouth was on her neck, nipping harshly as one of his hands kneaded her breast. To her surprise, she began to feel a response, her nipple hardening and warming to his touch.

How? How could something hurt her so much and feel good at the same time?

He continued for less time than it took to give her that orgasm from before, and he spurted into her, something she had not been expecting and made her yelp. Taking himself out of her and backing away, her legs fell from where they had been barely clinging on to him and she dropped to the ground, too weak to even break her fall.

"That was for the clothes," he said, stroking his still erect cock and grinning at her. "This is for handing out my number to a bunch of desperate pigs."

Kagome braced herself as best as she could for the second round, determined not to cry. He pulled off his t-shirt and crouched beside her, turning her over and onto her knees. Stiffly, she obeyed, wondering how no one had interrupted their very obvious tryst yet. She heard him spit and wondered why he did so, and then she felt it, poking against a place she knew with absolute certainty it was not supposed to go. He spanked her once firmly, and she knew it was a warning. Inuyasha pressed his cock into her slowly, bit by bit. Even though it hurt, she wished he would just get it over with and shove it all in. It burned, in a good way and a bad way, two distinctly different sensations that she refused to try and puzzle out. Soon, he was completely in her, and she was shaking with the effort of remaining silent. It became harder to do, however, when he began to saw in and out of her slowly, his hands caressing the globes of her behind as he did so. One of them migrated to her breast, rubbing her the way she responded to best, and the other went to her pussy, sticking his fingers inside and drawing out their mixed essences that he brought back and slathered on his dick.

Still hurting from the recent loss of her virginity, Kagome was confused when the pleasant burning began to overwhelm the unpleasant one, her spasming hole clenching around Inuyasha and making him groan. His fingers going back to the more conventional place of pleasure, he stayed away from her pained parts and rubbed her in that place that had given her that feeling before. Her body became more and more sensitive and she began to sort of feel the way she had when his tongue had been in her, only far dirtier and more confused. He pounded away behind her, his fingers practically begging her to come to the place of bliss she had reached before, but it was not to be. Defeated, he climaxed and filled her with his stickiness a second time.

Silently, he dressed her, pulling her shorts up and tugging on her shirt, fondling her breasts a little more before getting dressed himself. Kagome had to lean on him to walk, and even then it hurt. They left the dressing room with Inuyasha carrying all the bras she had tried on, purchasing them and receiving their other bags from the cashier with dead cow eyes. Kagome wanted to scream and curse at her for not paying attention, but it wasn't anyone's fault, really. Only his, and maybe her own, just a bit.

After that, he fucked her whenever he felt like it, which was often. She had hoped it would be a one-time thing, but luck wasn't her friend. Eventually, he made her climax from anal alone, and taught her everything she had never wanted to know about sex. He never told anybody, which was good. Kagome didn't know what she would have done had she lost her reputation along with everything else. She had always wanted to be a good girl, and the image of one was all she had left. Sometimes, he mocked her with it, like when he led her on a leash around his room with a vibrator jammed inside her, calling her his good girl and patting her on the head, or when he tied her to the bed face down and teased her until she begged and said please, laughing and saying she was a good girl for being so polite.

Her parents knew; there was no doubt about that. Both of them expressed their feelings towards the union in their own unique ways, with her mother becoming more distant, drinking and smoking all day quietly while watching television, and her father being a bit more friendly towards her, as though she had finally done something interesting. She wanted to beg them to send Inuyasha away, but she knew she'd get nowhere.

The longest years of her young life passed by, leaving her bitter. Finally, she was just a month away from eighteen, a month away from freedom. Her grades were good but not good enough to get her a scholarship anywhere and there was no way Inuyasha would pay for her schooling, so there would be no further education for her. She'd never really wanted it, anyway. Sure, she had her plans, but they didn't involve college and a degree. They were, in order: marry Hojo, copulate with Hojo, procreate with Hojo, outlive him, set up a bakery/restaurant, die successful and at peace surrounded by her children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. And she was working hard towards her goals. Hojo, the lovable, wealthy virgin, had shyly invited her to his eighteenth birthday party that would be taking place that evening. Kagome straightened the modest but flattering bodice of her gown and applied a light layer of red lipstick, using toilet paper to wipe most of it off, leaving her lips looking like she'd just bitten them.

Inuyasha, however, had somehow graduated high school with honors, which she suspected had a little something to do with the fact that he was having sex with six of his seven teachers, regardless of their marital status or age or level of physical attractiveness, something he liked to taunt her with whenever they were together. Not being the intellectual type, he had opted to stay away from college and instead roamed the streets terrorizing law-abiding tax payers and others. He was twenty-one and already his gang was almost twice as large as his father's had been. She thought she'd be free of him once he became a legal adult, but unfortunately he still lived at home and it didn't look like he'd be moving out any time soon.

Just like it had on that first day in the fitting room, the door to her room opened silently and Inuyasha entered, closing it behind him.

"Speak of the devil…" she muttered, glaring at him in her vanity mirror.

"You were thinking about me, baby?" he said with a grin, crossing the small room in a few strides until his chest was nearly touching her back. "Something you do a lot?"

"Leave me alone." Their intimacy had allowed Kagome to voice more of her thoughts and feelings. After all, communication is important in any relationship.

Ignoring her, he picked up the hairbrush that lay on the vanity top and dragged it through her already perfectly done hair. She knew enough to stay still, not wanting to provoke him, even though she desperately wanted to jerk away from him and punch him in the gut for ruining the hair-do she had spent a good half an hour working on.

"Where are you going?" he asked smoothly, ducking closer to openly sniff her hair in between strokes.

"Hojo's birthday party," she answered automatically, not even attempting to lie since he'd just know right away.

He snorted. "That fucking loser? It's probably not even his birthday, just an excuse to get in your pants. You'll get there and it'll just be him, a bottle of wine, and a whole lot of expectations."

"Not everyone is like you!" She resented him talking about her future husband in such a manner.

Inuyasha laughed. "I wouldn't spend money on wine, baby. I know you." She opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted by him slamming down the brush. "I'm afraid that this is just going to be yet another party you're going to miss, Kagome."

His hands went around her waist and pulled her onto him, his lips brushing against her ear.

"Don't," she whispered, knowing what would happen if she let him have his way.

"Haven't I made it clear that you can't tell me what to do?" he responded lowly, punctuating the sentence with a bite to her ear lobe.

One hand left from where it had been gripping his other arm in the circle around her waist and slid up to her breast, feeling her up through the thin cotton of her dress. She saw the two of them in the mirror, part of her noting how good they looked together, how good he felt. A while ago she had figured out that he had somehow brainwashed her into enjoying the way he touched her, had probably been stealthily conditioning her for years, not that she could remember any particular incidences. But that was just the only explanation for why she wasn't currently stopping him from slowly lifting the hem of her skirt up her thighs, dragging the rough, warm palm of his hand along her skin on the way. The tips of his fingers brushed against the bare skin of her mound and the massaging of her breast turned into an almost painful grip. She bit her lip and stared at their reflection, wishing she could see the look on his face, but unfortunately he was hiding his expression in their mingled tresses.

"No panties, no bra," he muttered. "So maybe that prick was completely innocent and my little Kagome's the one who was planning on seduction. What were you gonna do, pop out of his cake and fuck him in front of his friends?"

She laughed, glad she had managed to surprise him for once. Kagome hadn't been planning on screwing him, but she wouldn't have been averse to letting him talk her into a hand job or something. She'd fumble and blush the entire time, of course, allowing him to think he was teaching her. She sighed aloud, Inuyasha's fingers making their way to their destination inside of her. It would have all been so perfect.

"I was thinking of taking it slow," she said, followed by a low moan. "Flirt with him the entire party, touch his knee and act like it's alright, charm his friends and make them want me too. Fake a call from my mom or something, not being able to get a ride home on time, waiting out the rest of his guests and have Hojo drive me home. And then I'd let him do whatever he wanted…"

Inuyasha's breathing in her ear picked up and so did the speed of his fingers. His hands became instruments to punish with, something that was very familiar. Just as she began to push herself onto his hand with his movements, he pulled away from her completely, bringing his fingers to her mouth, which she opened obediently. The thick digits were soaked in her juice, something she had tasted numerous times in similar ways and only admitted privately to herself that she kind of enjoyed. She sucked them clean, not missing the shiver that ran through him.

"Would he get you this wet?" he whispered against her neck, his lips placing small kisses here and there. She could feel him get even harder and press himself a little further against her. "So wet in such little time?"

Kagome used her tongue to push his fingers out and gave them a small kiss. "Just the thought of him gets me going."

All her bravado vanished when the door to her room swung wide open, showing the happily drunk pair that were Inuyasha's only real friends, the couple (although they had never formally acknowledged their status to be so) Miroku and Sango. Gaping at them in the mirror, she blushed and turned around to hide her face in Inuyasha's chest and his arms automatically embraced her, welcomed her. Their laughter echoed in her ears and her grip on his shirt tightened.

"We were going to ask what you were doing up here, but we've seen enough," Miroku said in a booming voice. "Guess you're not gonna make it, huh? Later, bro."

Their departing footsteps sounded further and further away and then she heard the front door slam and a car take off, headed toward whatever degenerate activities they made a point of participating in. Inuyasha's chest shook with muted laughter and she looked up to glare at him.

"Thinking of what I made you do to Sango?" he said, his eyes glinting in depraved amusement.

His hands slid down to cup her ass and he kissed her. She groaned, flashing back to that night over a year ago that still made her freak out whenever he even vaguely referred to it. Kagome had been in her room, studying in her usual spot on her bed for a math test she should have been better prepared for. Inuyasha came in, not bothering to knock, his friends trailing in behind them. They had been drinking something a bit and smoking something a lot and were obviously bored and looking for someone to torment.

"C-can we do this another time, guys?" she said before they could even state their intentions. "I have a big test tomorrow and—"

Inuyasha cut her off by slamming down on her bed and bouncing over to her. His friends did the same, following his lead just like always, giggling like mad. The bane of her existence grabbed her thighs and brought her closer to him, laying sloppy kisses on every uncovered inch of her skin, which was quite a bit since she was wearing only the oversized t-shirt that she used as pajamas and a pair of underwear. Shocked, she let him continue. Never had he ever done anything remotely sexual to her in front of others, not even jokingly. But he wasn't joking, not at all. His face was pressed against her covered core and his tongue was rubbing her just right.

"Stop!" she squeaked, glancing embarrassedly at his friends who were openly staring.

"She's so cute!" Sango exclaimed laughingly. "I just want to pinch her little cheeks. Ow!" Her expression turned fierce and she socked Miroku in the eye. "That wasn't me trying to hint at something, ass bag."

Inuyasha laughed, crawling over her and observing the mixture of flustered, confused, angry, and aroused on Kagome's face.

"Do you really, Sango?" he asked flirtatiously, his eyes never leaving hers. "You really want to pinch little Kagome?"

Understanding dawning at his suggestive comment, Sango's eyes became sly. "Oh, would I. Such a shame to keep a sweet thing like that all to yourself."

"I just might loan her to you if you ask me nice enough." Kagome's eyes begged him not to be that way, but all he did was smile and place a swift kiss to her lips. "Just this once," he amended, knowing that wouldn't be good enough for her.

Without further ado, Sango roughly pulled him by the fabric of his shirt off of Kagome, her hands immediately going to his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping. Kagome scooted back to the headboard, watching judgmentally. Sango's hands were big with long, garishly painted nails. She would have had Inuyasha hard and ready to go already, but the older girl was still struggling with a semi. Kagome smirked to herself in satisfaction. So that was why he kept coming back to her when a wide variety of women were always begging for his time. She was just better.

Sango's mouth enveloped Inuyasha's cock and she bobbed her head expertly, leaving trails of dark lipstick on his flesh. Kagome's eyes flashed to Miroku, wondering if he was bothered by the sight of the woman he obviously had feelings for going down on his friend. In something that managed to both surprise her yet not, she observed him touching himself, pawing at his jeans, eyes wide at the sight of the show. Was this something they did a lot? Miroku caught her looking at him and winked at her. She grimaced in disgust. Who the heck winked in real life?

The tell-tale groan of Inuyasha's orgasm filled the room and the two separated. He patted Sango on the head as she swallowed, smiling good-naturedly at her.

"Very good. Now see if you can get Kagome to respond so well. I don't think she's ever had another chick before."

"Oooh," Sango purred, her eyes now on Kagome as she licked a few drops of cum from her lips. "A lezzy virgin! Whatever did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing," Inuyasha said frankly, sitting up and removing his shirt. "But Kagome's been such a _good girl_ , working so hard, being so stressed all the time. She deserves something nice."

"Ah, I see how it is now," she said, eyes glinting before she took off her tank dress and flung it to Kagome's otherwise clean floor. "So this is the girl you—"

Smiling wide and fake, Inuyasha said, "Continue and die."

She rolled her eyes. "You're no fun. Now Kagome here, on the other hand," she started, getting on hands and knees and crawling towards the petrified girl, "looks like she's hiding something _very_ fun under that stupid shirt." Her long fingernails plucked at the material and Kagome slapped her hand away.

"Don't do that!" she scowled, not wanting the hand that had caressed Inuyasha so familiarly to be anywhere near her.

Sango feigned hurt and pouted. "I don't think she likes me very much, Inuyasha."

He laughed and moved over by Kagome, putting an arm around her. "You might be coming on too strong. Just lie down and let her do the touching."

Grinning, Sango did as directed, her head falling onto Miroku's now bare lap. Kagome glared at Inuyasha, opening her mouth to tell him to leave so she could study, but the look on his face stopped her. He was under the influence of something and that meant he could be more violent than usual. He'd never hit her or anything like that, at least not in a way that wasn't sexual and felt good, but she had a big day tomorrow and could not afford pissing him off and having him engage in some long, drawn-out sex adventure with her. Those were for the weekends and holidays.

"Kiss her," he said simply, moving his arm away from its place around her shoulders to gently shove her.

She glanced at Sango, who was looking at her expectantly, Miroku's erection behind her head sticking up absurdly. Like he'd said, she'd never been with a girl before, had never even thought of it. She knew a couple girls who were bi or lesbians and they seemed okay, and she had a general idea of how two girls went about fucking each other, but to have this sprung on her so out of the blue made her nervous almost to the point of sickness.

"Just kiss her," Inuyasha repeated, sounding exasperated. "You're the leader, just do what you want until she cums, then you can come back to papa for your turn," he said, referring to himself.

Kagome nodded. The sooner she got it over with, the sooner she could get back to studying.

Tentatively, trying to ignore Miroku, she reached out a hand and touched Sango's left breast, almost wrenching back when she moaned and bit her lip. She could tell the girl was exaggerating, probably trying to boost her confidence, but all it did was make her feel more skittish. Slowly, she brushed a thumb across the nipple, noticing with smug disinterest that her breasts were smaller. Kagome had gone up almost two full cup sizes since she had first began fucking Inuyasha. Leaning over Sango, she kissed her, just as Inuyasha had suggested, tasting the alcohol in her mouth and wrinkling her nose. Still, Sango was pretty good, and before she knew it she found herself enjoying the contact. She had never before been the one in charge. Even when she rode Inuyasha or initiated their intimacy (which she often did, not that she ever dwelled on why), he was always dominant, just so overwhelmingly male that she couldn't hope to measure up. Soon tiring of her mouth, Kagome moved to her breasts, flicking a nipple with her tongue before plucking it with her lips, ignoring the sounds of Miroku's masturbation and Sango's mewls. Closing her eyes, she wondered how Inuyasha felt when he touched her, if he actually enjoyed sucking on her breasts. Pretending that she was him and Sango was her, Kagome soon began to get more into it, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking gently, enjoying the texture.

She began to notice Sango's repeated humping of her leg, the wet, smooth, hot flesh repeatedly bumping against her and interrupting her focus. Inuyasha usually let her suffer for a while before touching her there, but she decided to be nice and relieve her because, uh, studying? Yeah. Kagome moved down her body and licked at her entrance, ignoring the hoots and ecstatic exclamations of the two males. Sango tasted much like she did but also very different, having less of a fruity quality and more of a salty one. It wasn't bad, and she continued to lick, nibbling a bit on the outer lips. Unexpectedly, the girl bucked her hips and hit Kagome's face, putting her off some and making her vow to try better not to do that to Inuyasha anymore, even if he did seem to like it.

Her own skin was feeling very sensitive somehow, the tips of her breasts rubbing against her shirt and that against the bedspread making her tingle and sending waves down to her pussy. She wanted to touch herself, but her hands were busy, one in Sango's snatch and the other holding her thigh so it wouldn't squeeze her head. She wanted to ask Inuyasha to touch her, but her mouth was full and she was also kind of mad at him, so that was out. An idea coming to her, she briefly left Sango's cunt and resituated herself, swinging a leg on either side of the older girl and bringing her center down on her face, letting Sango lick her lips and suck at her clit until she was caught up with her. That done, she lowered her face back onto Sango, sending a heated glance at Inuyasha, not missing the strained look on his face. Was he jealous? Without a doubt, he was turned on. Guys liked that sort of thing, she knew. Moaning for effect, she loudly slurped and tongued the girl beneath her, pretending she was in one of those pornos Inuyasha sometimes made her watch, making sure to do things in such a way that he could get a good look. Sango's nipples were like two pebbles scraping against her abdomen, a curious feeling, and she swayed herself a little back and forth, stimulating them and herself in the process. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, picturing drowning Sango in her juices, and was suddenly horrified at what she was doing, at what Inuyasha had made her do. He had shown her something about herself, something she would have been perfectly fine not knowing. Did she like girls? Had she always or did it just now happen? Or was it just about being touched? Would she respond like this to any sort of sexual stimulation? A bevy of disgusting scenarios filled her mind, some of which she had already participated in, and she came, squealing into her new friend(?)'s pussy. Desperate to get away, embarrassed that she had orgasmed first without all the attention she had shown to Sango, Kagome shook her head from side to side and tongued harder. After a while of maddeningly tiring trying, she came, her mouth still working on Kagome and making her want to both grind into her and slap her.

Fleeing from Sango's grip, she lurched into the arms of Inuyasha, who promptly kissed the wet mess off her face. What happened next wasn't what she'd define as an orgy, but had the same feeling of one. Inuyasha fucked her a couple times and Miroku fucked Sango on the floor. All three of them were gone by morning. She failed her test. And she still blushed like mad every time she saw Sango, half of her wanting to leave the room and the other half hoping Inuyasha would suggest another Sapphic moment.

Back in the present, Inuyasha began to kiss her again, slow and sweet. His kisses were always slow and soft and sugary at first, drawing her in with their faux loving quality before sweeping her up into his real, genuine darkness. It always gave her a rush.

"Fuck," he grumbled, pulling away from her.

Kagome opened her eyes, upset that he had stopped, but saw her father standing in the hallway outside her room, swaying drunkenly, a leering smile on his face.

"Keep on paying the bills, Kagome," he said slowly, only just avoiding slurring and stumbling over his words. "Milk that crush he's got on you for all it's worth, baby girl."

Inuyasha slammed the door in his face. "You've really got to get a fucking lock in here."

Tears pricked her eyes and her throat burned. She knew Inuyasha paid the bills, because who else would, but she didn't know her father thought he did it because she was sleeping with him. She covered her face in shame, not wanting to show weakness to one who was so strong, and was not surprised when he wrapped her in a protective embrace, kissing the top of her head and swaying with her like a mother would with her child. Despite all his other bad qualities, Inuyasha was a cuddler, and a good one.

"I hate you," she whispered, feeling pathetic when her voice came out childish and whiny.

Tipping her face up, he gave her a half smile and kissed the tip of her running nose. "I know."

Their lips clashed together again, his tender urgency making her part her lips for him, her arms twining around his neck to play with his long black hair. They were content like that for a while, and sometimes entire days passed by when they were alright with mere kisses, but this was apparently not one of those days. Feverishly, he kissed her cheeks, her throat, her shoulders, yanking the thick straps of her dress down and ripping the seam, not that she cared anymore. Without her asking him, he unzipped her, freeing her from the material and from her own silly dreams. She stepped out of the dress and he picked her up, flinging her on the bed where she bounced a few times before he joined her.

Inuyasha seemed to want to maintain unbroken physical as well as visual contact while he undressed, which was almost impossible, but with her fondly helping him out of his clothes, he managed it. His scorching hot lips dragged across her chest and down to the peaks of her breasts, where he just pressed them to her skin, unmoving. Sometimes he did that, just stayed still for a while in a certain place before moving on. It was odd, but it was him.

Breaking routine, his head shot up, and his dark eyes desperately tried to appear stern, the obvious lust ruining the effect.

"Why do you like him? Money?" he accused.

Kagome outright laughed when she realized who he was talking about. "It's everything, Inuyasha. He's handsome, he's kind, he's smart, and yes, he's rich. But most of all, he's genuinely good." Like she used to be. Like she could have stayed.

Inuyasha's brows came together in anger. "I'm a good guy. Been paying for this shit hole since I moved in," he muttered. "Is it 'cause he's tall?"

She scowled at him, ignoring his last question. "You don't have to live here, you know! You're perfectly free to just move out and move on and forget about us."

His face softened. "So that's what this is about." He laid a kiss on her breast. "Don't worry, baby," he said teasingly. "When I go, you're coming with me."

"Whatever," she huffed, her head flopping back down on the pillow.

"I'm serious," he said, his voice coming from between her legs. She craned her neck to look at him, shuddering a bit at the small touches he gave the inside of her thighs, admiring the way his long, dark lashes looked against his cheeks as he gazed downward, away from her, into her. "It was going to be your birthday present. A real one, this time." He was referring to all the previous presents he had given her, which were nothing more than hotel getaways where they did just what they did all the time, not even springing for room service.

"Like what?" She was curious, she'd admit it.

Appearing uncharacteristically shy, his cheek rested against her thigh. "I know you don't have any plans for college, and I don't either, but I was thinking maybe you would want to get away from… this," he said, lazily gesturing at the room. "I bought a place. It's a couple hours away from here 'cause you might miss your friends and want to visit. There's a school nearby if you change your mind about college…" he trailed off nervously, his eyelashes fluttering adorably against her sensitive skin.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Just you and me? Living together?"

He nodded.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion and she pushed the fluttering in her heart away. "Would I be there as… your maid? Your slave? Your friend?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "You'd be there as Kagome and I'd be there as Inuyasha. That's it. If you don't want to, then fine, I'll find some other bitch to—"

"Inuyasha," she interrupted softly, "I'll go with you."

Appearing stunned, he quickly recovered and grinned broadly, scrambling back up to kiss her, neither of them able to stop smiling. Passion seeped through and they quickly resumed their earlier activities, him prepping her with fingers instead of his tongue, something he did only when feeling particularly tired or horny. She hoped it was the latter. He slipped inside her, pumping slow and deep, taking his time. He managed to keep it that way, and before long she was shaking in his arms, feeling so much but not enough to cum just yet. Their eyes held most of the time, with Inuyasha glancing away only a few times, but it didn't bother her. She just mused again on how nice his eyelashes were, nicer even than any woman's she'd ever seen. They were both slick with sweat and he gathered a combination of the liquid on his thumb, slowly and deliberately rubbing her nipples with it. She gasped and he kissed her as she came, loving her trembling lips with his own. Kagome barely ghosted her tongue across his lower lip before gently sucking it, and he reached his own completion, his hand coming up to cup her face, fingers twitching in her hair.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered, and their eyes connected again as he panted on top of her. "I love you."

This time, he gave her a full, genuine smile.

"I know."


End file.
